Graphical user interfaces (GUI) for audio video display devices (AVDD) such as TVs have been provided for enabling viewers to browse and select video streams for play on the TV. An electronic program guide (EPG) is an example. As understood herein, EPGs are convenient when viewer input is via a remote control (RC), but should other forms of user input be afforded, GUIs should be provided that are more conveniently tailored for that input.